penguinpuffleunionfandomcom-20200213-history
PPU Wiki: Rules and Policy
These rules are important to our wiki. Keep in mind that you can hate Pookies as much as you want on this wiki, one more thing this page has been protected by pookie haters so that we can avoid vandalism. Basic Rules (CREDIT TO THE POOKIE PROTEST WIKI) * NO loving pookies on this wiki. * NO '''uploading pornography, or extremly gore images to this wiki. * '''NO '''vandalizing, spamming, hacking or changing user profiles. * '''DON'T '''make crappy articles. * '''NO '''edit wars, especially pookie protests on this wiki. * '''NO '''swearing unless if it's non-offending. * '''NO '''bad grammar. (The grammar doesn't have to be perfect. Make it to the point that other users can understand what you are saying with little to no confusion) * '''NO pookie lovers, PPP agents, or anything similar will be blocked from this wiki. General Rules (CREDIT TO THE ROBBER PENGUIN AGENCY WIKI/ THE POOKIE PROTEST WIKI) * Vandalism: No vandalising pages on the wiki, this will make the wiki look bad and you will get blocked. * Blackmail: Blackmailing is forcing someone to do something they don't want to do or they'll suffer, this is illegal and you will be blocked without warning and will be reported to wikia staff. * Hacking: Hacking is when you break into a computer system and start changing the pages and it's almost impossible to get them to undo, if your account has been hacked, warn an admin and we will contact wikia about this. * Wiki Wars: If you start a wiki war, you'll be blocked without warning. * Unrelated Articles: Unrelated articles are articles not related to something at all, if you do this, you'll be given a warning and then a block. * Spamming: If you spam something everywhere, (photo, video, sentence, link, etc) you'll be warned that it's spam and if you continue then you'll be blocked. * Agent List: If you didn't ask to join the PPU and you suddenly appear on the PPU Agent List, you'll be given a warning to stop doing it, you'll be blocked if you continue doing it. * Plagiarism: Plagiarism is copying someone else's photos, sentences, and other things without permission, if it is posted on this wiki, it could get it closed down. Plagiarism is highly against the rules and will not be tolerated. * Discrimination: Making fun of someone for their race, nationality, or religion is just complete exclusion. * Bullying: Bullying makes users feel sad, scared, or unwelcomed. If you bully someone you will be given a warning and then blocked. (Please don't be a cyber bully!) * Chat: Don't be rude to users on chat and continue arguing with them, this will result in a kick, ban, or block. * Sockpuppet: Sockpuppets are second accounts created by users on the wiki which are hiding their identity, if we get proof that your a sockpuppet account, you will be blocked indefinitely. * Userpage: Please do not add inappropriate, scary, racist, or offensive content on your userpage, if you don't remove it, you will be blocked. All Users Are Equal The only people making the actual rules are the admins, staff, and the founder. Unacceptable Username * Having an offensive name with e.g. a swear word or racist word. ** Sockpuppetting another user, as of terms of use NEVER create another account. (UNLESS you have been blocked by FANDOM for an unknown reason.) ** Intentionally trying to impersonate another user. Probation & House Arrest If a user is suspected of being rogue or disruptive but there is not enough evidence to block them we put them on probation. Being put on probation means you are being monitored closey. Users who have been unblocked or expired from a long-term block are automatically put on probation. Any admin may add or remove a user on the probation list at any time. House arrest is another alternive for other types of policy- breaking suspects. It means you may only edit your talk page in order to prove you guilty or not guilty. Under martial law this should not be enforced, as all users will be under house arrest. Warning and Blocks System If you ever break the rules, this is what our admins will do about you: Intentional Breaking If you are caught breaking the rules on purpose, you will be blocked. For example, if you do vandalism on a mass scale or you are just inserting gibberish a couple of pages, you will immediatley blocked with no warning. Accidental Breaking If you break the rules by accident, you'll be given a warning. If you keep breaking the same rule over and over again after we have already given you a warning about it, you will continue to get a longer and longer block with no more warnings. We will give you separate warnings if you break different rules. For example harrasing. If you harass someone once, you'll be sent a warning. If you harass someone again, you'll blocked again. The more you harrass someone, the longer your block is. We won't send you anymore warning for harassment as we have already told you once. Here's another example: If you harass someone once and your sent a warning, and then you discriminate against someone, you will be sent a separate warning for discriminating. If you keep on breaking different rules in a row, we will block you as all you do is seem to cause trouble. If You are Blocked 5 Times or More... If you are blocked five times or more from our Wiki, you will be fired from the Penguin Puffle Union. Admins and Chat/Discussion Moderators... If an Admin, Chat Moderator, or Discussion Moderator is caught breaking the rules three times, you'll get your rights taken away by a Bureaucrat. If a Bureaucrat is caught breaking the rules three times, you'll get your rights taken away. Warnings can be sent by Admins and Bureaucrats. Chat and Discussion Moderators can also send warnings, but they'll have to tell an admin or a bureaucrat to block a user. Admins can send warnings to Chat or Discussion Moderators, but not to other admins. Bureaucrats are the only ones able to send warning to admins. A warning can be sent to a bureaucrat by anyone. CREDIT All Credit goes to The Pookie Protest Wiki and the Robber Penguin Force Wiki for letting us create this page.